spartanunscfandomcom-20200213-history
Eridanus II
|societal approximation= |government=*Unified Earth Government *Insurrection |technology tier=Tier 3 }} Eridanus II was a UEG Outer colony in the Eridanus system. It was the location of the cities of Luxor and Elysium city, where John-117 grew up until he was abducted and sent into the SPARTAN-II program in 2517. Emile-A239 was from Luxor, born there in 2523.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24523 Bungie.net - Emile's profile page] And John-117's daughter Danielle-327, was born from city of Elysium in 2530 and sent into the SPARTAN-III program in 2545 and who later become the Admiral of the Navy. History The Insurrection The pro-independence movement on Eridanus II became radicalised early on in a series of colonial civil wars known as the Insurrection. An uprising took place in 2494 which saw Eridanus proclaim its independence, though a UNSC fleet responded two years later with a small force which put down the militia, at the cost of four destroyers. While the colony's government had officially restored its ties to the UEG, insurrection sympathies remained. In 2513 there was a second uprising, led by Colonel Robert Watts, a UNSC turncoat. The 9th Marine Expeditionary Force, consisting of at least one division, was deployed to Eridanus II at this time and forced much of Watts' force to flee to Eridanus secundus, the system's asteroid belt. The expeditionary force remained in the system to assist in the detaining of Watts sympathisers, including those in the government. Counter-terrorsim operations on Eridanus II were not without setbacks. Lieutenant Ponder was left seriously injured after a marine sniper inadvertently set off a grenade clutched by a government official linked to Watts' second-in-command.Staten, Halo: Contact Harvest, pp.111-113. Colonial Military Administration marines attempted to raid an Insurrectionist base on Teribus Island. Sympathizers in the unit tipped the Insurrectionists off, and by the time the dropship arrived, it had been abandoned. Later, a nightclub in Elysium city was targeted by Insurrectionist bombers because it was a favorite CMA area for off-duty personnel, killing dozens of civilians and a CMA pilot, Allison Stark and putting a CMA Marine, Eric Santiago, into a coma. Gage Yevgenny and Felicia Sanderson were injured, but survived the attack.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, Dirt It remained a place of much hostility against the UNSC, as Dr. Catherine Halsey stated many pirates and rebels were operating from the system. John later returned there in 2525 with the other Spartan-II's aboard the Destroyer [[UNSC Pioneer|UNSC Pioneer]] to board the cargo freighter Laden and travel to a rebel base, Eridanus secundus in the system's asteroid field. In fact, the asteroid Eridanus secundus was where John-117 had his first mission, to capture the rebel leader, Col. Robert Watts. Human-Covenant War The planet was glassed by the Covenant in 2530, and the UNSC abandoned the planet.Halo: First Strike, page 240 The planet may have been re-terraformed or only partially glassed as there is an advertisement for spaceflights to Elysium City in 2558 at the Nova Austin Station.Halo 4, multiplayer level Skyline Government Laws The sport of boxing was outlawed due to a child being injured, which caused massive controversy.Hunt the Truth - Episode 03: Critical Condition (Part 1)/(Part 2) Physical Aspects Topography The planet was mostly rural, devoid of pollution or crowding, and had climate-controlled weather.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 22 Locations *Elysium City **Elysium City Primary Education Facility Number 119 *Lake Gusev *Luxor **Luxor Spaceport *Teribus Island Known Residents *John-117 *Emile-A239 *Danielle-327 *Robert Grove *Robert Watts *Ellie Bloom *Thomas Wu *Deon Govender *Palmer *Parisa *Katrina Trivia *Eridanus (or Eridanos) is a river in Greek mythology, associated by Herodotus with the Po River. Gallery ElysiumCity.png|Elysium City Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Dirt'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' **''Hunt the Truth'' Sources es:Eridanus II fr:Eridanus II